


Xmas Sucks Without You

by pelin19



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelin19/pseuds/pelin19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willhelmina Harris'in en güzel Noel hediyesi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xmas Sucks Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Aslında Noel geçti, Yeniyila bile girdik ancak ben anca ekleyebildim :) 2016'nın ilk hikayesinin de Will olması hoş bir tesadüf oldu :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Will ve Luca, Highway Stories isimli hikayemdeki karakterlerdir, bunu begenirseniz ona da beklerim :)

Straight No Chaser ft. Kristen Bell - Text Me Merry Christmas

Aralık’ın en büyülü gecesinde tüm sokak beyazlar içerisindeydi. Tüm evler Noel süslemeleriyle bezeli, ışıklar sayesinde rengarenk mücevherler gibi parıldıyorlardı. Bu evlerden birinde artık tüm eğlence sona ermiş, Harris ailesinin tüm sakinleri mutlu bir akşamın yüzlerinde bıraktığı gülümsemeyle kendilerini uykunun kollarına bırakmıştı.  
Bir tanesi hariç.  
Wilhelmina, tüm yemek ve tüm akşam boyunca yaptığı üzere bir kez daha telefonunun mesaj kısmına göz attı.  
“Noel sensiz berbat.”  
Son gönderilen mesajın üzerinden saatler geçmiş ancak hala bir cevap gelmemişti. Will, sevgilisinin büyük ihtimalle ailesiyle vakit geçirmekten mesajı görmediğini düşünse de cevapsız bırakılmak genç kızı endişelendiriyordu. Eğer Luca İtalya’ya, ailesinin yanına, gitmiş olmasaydı bu birlikte geçirecekleri ilk Noel tatili olacaktı.

Telefonunu yatağının baş ucunda duran komodine bıraktıktan sonra odasının ışıklarını kapatarak küçük cam ağacının renkli ışıklarının duvarda dans etmesine izin verdi. Daha sonra üzerindeki Will için fazla süslü ancak herhangi biri için oldukça normal görünen kıyafetleri çıkartarak en sevdiği ağabeyi William’ın ona hediye olarak aldığı küçük kardan adamlarla bezeli kırmızı, polar pijamalarını giydi. Bir yandan pijamasının düğmelerini iliklerlen öbür yandan kafasındaki bir şarkıya eşlik ediyordu. Bu sene yemek boyunca çalacak şarkı listesini hazırlama görevi bir diğer erkek kardeşi olan Ward’daydı. Aile arasında bir nevi gelenekti bu, şarkı listesini her sene biri hazırlardı. Will, itiraf etmek istemese de Ward oldukça güzel bir liste hazırlamıştı.

Will, kendini nefes nefese yüksek yatağının ve yastık cennetinin ortasına bıraktığında deminden beri dans ettiğini fark etti. Farklı şekil ve renklerdeki yastıklarını yere düşürmemeye çalışarak yorganının altına kıvrılmadan önce son bir kez telefonuna baktı. Hala hiçbir şey yoktu. Moralini bozmamaya çalışarak kafasını yastığına yasladı.  
İlk ‘pat’ sesini duyduğunda Will tam olarak uyumuş sayılmazdı, ancak kesinlikle uyanık da değildi. O yüzden sesi umursamamaya çalışarak yerine iyice yerleşti. Ancak ikinci ‘pat’ sesi geldiğinde genç kız ela gözlerini perdeleyen göz kapaklarını açarak pencerenin olduğu yöne baktı. Yataktan aşağı inerek geyikli terliklerini ayağına geçirdi ve yavaş adımlarla pencereye doğru ilerledi. Tam perdeyi aralayacakken bir kartopu cama çarparak ‘pat’ seslerinin kaynağını gösterdi.

Camdaki karlar eriyip, Will’in görüşünü düzelttiğinde genç kız kartoplarının sahibiyle şok oldu. Luca, sarı saçlarını gizleyen siyah, ucu ponponlu şapkasıyla Will’in penceresinin altında duruyor, eliyle ‘gel’ işareti yaparak genç kızı aşağıya çağrıyordu.  
Will daha fazla vakit kaybetmemek için pijamalarını bile değiştirmeden sessizce merdivenlerden aşağıya indi. Montunu ve botlarını giydikten sonra kafasına şapkasını geçirdi ve kendini dışarıya attı. Sevgilisine doğru koşarken sarışın adam ondan önce davranıp genç kızı havada yakalayarak yarım tur çevirdi.  
“E hani.. Nasıl.. Sen İtalya’da değil miydin?” Will, şaşkınlıktan kelimelerini toparlayamayarak sordu. Luca, değil sadece karları, buz dağlarını bile eritebilecek bir sıcaklıktaki gülümsemesiyle, “Seni görmek istedim, erken döndüm. İlk Noel’imizi ayrı geçirmek istemedim.” dedi. Kıvırcık saçlı kız hala şokunu atlatamamış sevgilisinin boynuna sarılmakla yetindi.

“Pijamaların çok tatlıymış.”  
İkisi soğuğa aldırış etmeden evin önündeki basamaklarda oturuyorlardı. Will, bacaklarını kaplayan pijamasına bir bakış attıktan sonra gülmeye başladı. “Teşekkür ederim.”  
Will, gözlerini açtığı an uyuduğunu anladı. Bir an neden odasında değil de kapının önünde oturduğunu düşünürken omzunu yasladığı bedeni fark edince cevabını bulmuş oldu. “Günaydın prenses.”  
“Uyuduğumu fark etmemişim, özür dilerim.” diye onu yanıtladı Will. Luca sırf onu görmek için o kadar yolu gelmişti fakat Will uyuyakalmıştı. Genç kız kendi kendine bir güzel kızarken Luca’nın ayağa kalktığını fark etti. Sarışın adamın ona uzattığı kola tutunarak Will de ayağa kalktı. Luca, genç kıza gülümsemeye devam ederek ondan bir kaç adım uzaklaştı ve yere eğilerek avcuna kar toplamaya başladı. Daha sonra doğrularak avcundaki karı sıkıştırdı ve onu pürüzsüz bir kar topu haline getirinceye dek elinde şekillendirdikten sonra Will’in bakışları altında kar topunu genç kızın omzuna attı. Will yüzünde abartılı bir şaşkınlıkla onun hareketlerini tekrar ederek kar topunu Luca’ya iade etti.

İkisi fazla ses çıkarmamaya çalışarak minik bir kar topu savaşına giriştiler. Bir süre sonra kar toplarının pürüzsüzlüğü azalmaya ve şekilleri bozulup yalnızca avuçlanmış kar birikintileri haline gelmeye başladı. Will de Luca da nefes nefese kalmıştı ancak ikisi de peş etmiyordu. En sonunda Will’in sevgilisine çelme takmasıyla ikisi de yere düştü. Will kahkahalarını eldivenli eliyle bastırmaya çalışsa da bir kaç neşeli ses aradan kaçtı.  
Will’in “Ben kazandım.” diye fısıldaması üzerine Luca itiraz ederek “Hayır, hile yaptın.” dedi. Genç kız ona omuz silkip “Yine de ben kazandım.” dediğinde Luca, onunla tartışmanın boş olduğunu biliyor, pes ederek “Tamam sen kazandın.” dedi. Will ona kendini beğenmiş bir şekilde gülümsedikten sonra “Ben küçükken ne zaman kar yağsa Wallace’la kardan melekler yapardık.” dedi. Bunun üzerine Luca ona dönerek, “Artık yapmıyor musunuz? Sizi durduran ne?” dedi. Will, doğrulup bilmiyorum dercesine omuz silktikten sonra Luca’nın “Ben kardan melek yapmanın yaşı olduğuna inanmıyorum.” dediğini duydu. Genç kız bir kez daha kahkahasını bastırmaya çalışsa da sevgilisinin kollarını ve bacaklarını iki yana sallayıp karda melek şekli çıkarmaya çalıştığını görünce kendini tamamiyle kaybetti. O da kendini tekrar karlara bırakarak kollarını ve bacaklarını iki yana sallayarak karda izini bırakmaya çalıştı.

Glee - Last Christmas

Melekler bittiğinde, ikisi de yorulmuş nefes nefese karda yatmaya devam ettiler. Will, “Çok fena hasta olacağız.” dese de aslında umursamıyor, kafasını sevgilisinin göğsüne yasladı. Tekrar yağmaya başlayan kar, üstlerinde ince bir pike gibiydi. Will, kafasını kaldırıp bir süre sevgilisinin yüzünü inceledikten sonra, “İyi ki geldin.” dedi. Luca ona cevap olarak genç kızın dudaklarından bir öpücük çaldıktan sonra, “Biraz daha burada yatarsak gerçekten hasta olacağız ve tüm tatilimiz mahvolacak.” dedi. İkisi evin kapısına doğru yürürken üstlerinde biriken karı temizlediler.  
Merdivenlere ulaştıklarında Luca, “Uyanınca bana haber ver.” dedi. Will, ona kafasını salladıktan sonra ikisi de bir diğerinin gitmesini bekledi. Kaybeden yine Luca olmuş, sarışın adam geri geri adımlarla merdivenlerden uzaklaşırken Will ona el salladı. Sevgilisi de ona geri el sallayınca Will yavaşça ön kapıyı açtı. Montunu ve şapkasını askıya astıktan sonra parmak ucunda odasına çıktı. Dışarının soğuğundan sonra evin sıcağı genç kızı iyi hissettirmişti. Yatağına kıvrılmadan önce öylesine telefonuna baktı ve açık olan mesaj penceresini gördü.  
“Noel sensiz berbat.”  
Mesaja gülümsedikten sonra bir an önce sevgilisini tekrar görmek için gözlerini kapadı ve kendini uyumak için zorlamaya gerek duymadan uykuya daldı.


End file.
